Le retour du Fosssoyeur
by Liilzou
Summary: Le Fossoyeur est revenu, a kidnappé Booth & Brennan, mais a changé ses habitudes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Voilà une nouvelle fic. Tout est dans le résumé. Pas de spoilers particulier si ce n'est qu'il faut connaître le Fossoyeur. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira; j'attends vos reviews pour continuer .. ou pas._**

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. Ils ne pouvaient rien apercevoir, tellement c'était sombre. Ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient, comme ils y été arrivés, s'ils étaient seuls ou non, ils n'avaient aucun souvenirs.

Tempérance, avait reprit conscience depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes, et elle avait beau écarquillé les yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à identifier son environnement. Elle respira, essayant de détecter une odeur quelconque, en vain. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de savoir où elle était ! Elle tenta de se rappeler de ses dernières actions. Elle se revit au Royal Dinner, en face de Booth, mangeant tranquillement, discutant, comme à leur habitude, puis plus rien, le trou noir. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par des bruits non loin d'elle.

Seeley lui venait de prendre conscience. Il ne comprit rien à sa situation, il ne voyait rien et ça l'effrayait un peu. Il était assis, et en essayant de se lever il remarqua qu'il avait les mains et les jambes ligotées, il essaya de se débattre pour se libérer mais n'y parvint pas. Il soupira, désespéré. Comment allait-il pouvoir sortir de là ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi ?

Tempérance écouta attentivement, il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. C'était rassurant d'un certain côté. Mais qui ? Soudain elle entendit un souffle. Et ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle le reconnut immédiatement sans aucune hésitation.

**Tempérance** : Booth ?

**Seeley** : Bones ? C'est vous ?

**Tempérance **: Oui ! Oh mon Dieu, Booth, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé où sommes-nous ?

Elle savait que cette question était idiote. Si elle ne savait rien lui non plus. Et elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle savait que s'ils avaient vus clair il lui aurait lançait un regard lassé avec un petit sourire. Elle se recula, si disant qu'elle finirait bien pas buté sur un objet quelconque ou un mur, mais rien, elle avait l'impression de s'éloigner de Booth.

**Tempérance** : Booth, pouvez-vous parlez pour que je puisse me rapprochez de vous ?

**Seeley** : Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise Bones ?

**Tempérance** : N'importe quoi, tant que votre voix résonne.

**Seeley** : Bon, eh bien d'accord. Au fait comment arrivez-vous à vous déplacer ? Vous n'êtes pas ligoté ?

**Tempérance** : J'ai les mains liées, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de marcher.

**Seeley** : Eh ! Moi j'ai aussi les pieds attachés, je ne peux même pas bouger.

Elle suivit le son de sa voix au fil de la discussion. Ils s'entendaient de plus en plus fort et savaient que Brennan se rapprochait.

Tout à coup, Brennan trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba, ne pouvant par amortir le choque avec ses mains, sa tête se cogna contre le sol. Elle poussa un petit cri.

**Seeley** : Bones, je suis désolée, ça va ? Bones ? Répondez !

**Tempérance** : Ce n'est pas de votre faute on ne voit rien ici. Je ne vous ai pas fais mal aux pieds ?

**Seeley** : Bien sûr que non, vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

**Tempérance **: Oui, oui.

Brennan avait trébuché sur les pieds de Booth. Suite à la chute, elle sentit du liquide chaud sur sa joue, s'il elle prenait également en compte la terrible douleur qu'elle ressentait sur son sourcil droit, ça devait probablement être du sang. Mais pas de quoi inquiéter Booth. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'elle était à présent près de lui; et d'une façon tout à fait irrationnel, ça la soulageait.

Elle se déplaça et s'installa à côté de lui, s'y collant. Elle le sentait près de lui, elle était apaisé. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, cherchant de la chaleur, cette pièce était glacée !

Booth sentit sa partenaire se calé contre lui sans protester. Il aurait voulu passer un bras autour de ses épaules, pour la rassurer comme il le faisait si souvent, mais il était dans l'incapacité de bouger ses bras. Il se contenta de poser sa tête sur la sienne et réfléchit. Comment diable allaient-ils sortir d'ici ?

**Tempérance** : On ne peut pas ne rien faire; nous devons agir, nous devrions commencé par nous libérer.

**Seeley** : Super idée ! Et comment comptez-vous faire Bones ? On n'y voit rien ici !

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Brennan était concentré sur un seul objectif : libérer ses mains. Elle tira sur le nœud de la corde et regretta aussitôt ce geste : la corde se serra encore plus. Elle avait mal. Le sang ne cessait de couler le long de son visage, et cette corde lui brûlait les poignet. Elle fit glisser la corde dans tout les sens, passant une boucle en dessus, en dessous, la triturant autant que possible; puis d'un miracle absolue la corde tomba, elle avait réussit ! Elle ne sut comment, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement. Ce qui était inutile car personne ne pouvait le voir. Elle porta immédiatement ses mains au dessus de son œil et gémit face à la douleur occasionné. Elle posa ses mains sur le bras de Booth.

**Seeley** : Mais comment avez-vous fait ?

**Tempérance** : Je n'en ai moi-même aucune idée, mais j'ai réussis. Tournez-vous que j'enlève cette corde.

**Seeley** : J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai aussi les pieds attachés : je ne peux pas bouger.

Il dit cette dernière phrase un peu énervé. Mais si impressionnée ! Il avait de l'espoir. Avec elle, il était quasiment sûr de pouvoir sortir un jour.

Brennan glissa ses mains sur son ventre, et descendit, pour atteindre la corde autour de ses chevilles. C'était jouer avec le feu, sous ses doigts Booth était fébrile.

**Seeley** : Euh .. Bones, que faites-vous ?

**Tempérance** : J'essaye de trouver cette corde. Si on y voyait correctement je ne serais pas obligé de vous toucher mais ce n'est pas le cas, désolée.

**Seeley** : Ok, ok.

Avec la même méthode que précédemment elle retira la corde des pieds de Booth. Ce dernier étendit ses jambes, bougea ses chevilles, il lui était reconnaissant. Sans plus attendre il se tourna, lui présentant ses mains. Et presque sans mal, et le libéra totalement.

**Seeley** : Oh merci Bones !

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Brennan remonta ses mains le long des bras de Booth pour finir derrière son cou et l'enlacer. Son coéquipier passa également ses mains autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps. Se réchauffant, se rassurant comme ils pouvaient. Soudain Booth remarqua le même liquide chaud qu'avait sentit Brennan plus tôt qui était au contact de sa joue aussi. Il se recula légèrement. Et remonta sa main de manière à arriver su la blessure de Tempérance. Celle-ci gémit à ce contact qui réveilla la douleur de plein fouet.

**Seeley** : Bones ! Vous saignez !

**Tempérance** : Ce n'est rien, ça va passer avec le temps.

Avec le temps oui. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre, attendre que l'un des deux trouve une solution, la température de la pièce semblait être en constante baisse et ils avaient de plus en plus froid.

Brennan se recolla à lui et replaça sa tête sur son épaule. Cette fois Booth l'entoura d'un bras et, de son pouce, caressa ses cheveux. Ils étaient perdu dans leurs pensées; comment vont-ils pouvoir se sortir de là ?

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voilà la suite. Cette fic est en trois chapitres donc le prochain est le dernier. La fin est plutôt tragique mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même._**

N'en pouvant plus de ne rien faire, Brennan se leva, tirant les mains de Booth pour qu'il se lève avec elle. Ils devaient être constamment en contact pour ne plus se perdre, ils étaient comme aveugle.

**Tempérance** : Il faut qu'on marche vers quelque part, on finira forcément par trouver un mur.

**Seeley** : D'accord, allons-y.

Ils commencèrent donc à marcher lentement, prudemment, leurs doigts entrelacés. La blessure ne Brennan lui faisait horriblement mal, et le sang ne cessait de couler. Elle sentait qu'elle en avait tout le long de sa joue, dans son cou.. il se mélangeait à ses larmes. Elle pleurait en silence, de douleur, de peur.

Booth le savait mais ne dit rien; il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être faible, il se contenta de serrer sa main un peu plus fort. De toute manière il ne pouvait rien faire; ni elle ni lui. Malgré tout il était confiant, avec elle ils survivraient, il en était sûr. Et quand bien même ils s'en sortiraient pas, il mourrait avec elle.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes, et le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense. Bon sang où étaient-ils donc ?

Booth avait son autre main devant lui, de manière à ne pas cogner le mur s'il y en avait un. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils étaient lents et prudents. Tout à coup Booth percuta quelque chose.

**Seeley** : Hey' Bones ! Je crois qu'on a trouvé quelque chose !

**Tempérance** : (en tendant sa main) Enfin un mur ! C'est de la pierre, elle est glacée ! On s'en sortira pas Booth.

**Seeley** : Calmez-vous on va trouver un moyen, calmez-vous, chuut..

Il essaya de la calmer au maximum, mais ne put voir l'expression ne son visage et ne saurait dire s'il lui était utile. Brennan essuya ses larmes de sa main libre, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte lâcher celle de Booth; elle soupira, rassembla toutes ses forces pour élaborer un plan dans sa tête.

**Tempérance **: Nous devrions longer le mur, pour examiner les contour de cette pièce.

**Seeley** : Bonne idée, mais comment allons nous savoir où nous avons commencer ?

**Tempérance** : (elle enleva ses chaussures et les laissa par terre, contre le mur) Quand nous reviendrons si on longe tout le temps le mur, on les sentira forcément.

**Seeley** : Ok, mais Bones il fait un froid de canard et vous êtes pieds-nus !

**Tempérance** : Un canard n'est pas froid et …

**Seeley** : (l'interrompant) C'est une expression.

**Tempérance **: Eh bien je ne vois pas le rapport. Bref de toute façon nous sommes condamnés ici un peu plus de froid ne me tuera pas; alors que si on ne fait rien … (les larmes montèrent et elle se tut)

**Seeley** : Chuut, allons-y. Doucement

Ils reprirent leur marche, lente, prudente, leur épaule gauche touchant le mur à chaque pas. Booth l'avait fait passé devant lui la tenant à la taille. Cette dernière avait les bras devant elle, prévoyant un mur.

La pièce avait l'air d'être un rectangle, ou un carré : ils avaient tournés à quatre coins et ils étaient revenus à l'emplacement initial. Brennan remit ses chaussures et soupira. Que pouvaient-ils faire maintenant ? Ils savaient que les murs étaient en pierre, qu'il y en avait quatre, et que la pièce semblait vide. Aucune fenêtre, aucune lumière.

Le seul avantage était qu'avec le temps, leurs yeux s'étaient un peu habitué au noir complet, ils ne pouvaient toujours rien voir, mais dans peu de temps, ils pourraient apercevoir des formes, des silhouettes, Brennan le savait.

Booth était énervé, il ne voulait pas que leur vie se termine ainsi. Pris d'un accès de rage, il lâcha Brennan et frappa de toutes ses forces contre le mur de pierre. Brennan n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Lorsque son poing s'écrasa contre la pierre, il sentit un craquement mais ne sut dire tout de suite si c'était sa main ou la pierre. Tout à coup une fulgurante douleur l'atteignit. Il cria.

**Tempérance** : Mais Booth vous êtes fou !

Elle s'était précipité vers lui, il s'était probablement cassé de nombreux os, voire tous les os de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait plus la bouger tellement la douleur était forte. Ils entendirent un autre craquement et virent un petit bout de la pierre tomber. Ce trou laissa passer un petit éclat de lumière. Ils n'étaient plus dans le noir complet, ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer la pièce en entier mais si ils restaient près de ce trou, ils pourraient se voir.

**Tempérance **: Oh mon Dieu ! Booth comment avez-vous fait ?

Il ne sur quoi répondre, il la regarda et se contenta de lui sourire. Sourire qui s'estompa rapidement quand il vit sa blessure et tout le sang sur sa joue. Quant à elle se concentra sur sa main fracturée.

**Tempérance** : Ça doit vous faire terriblement mal.

**Seeley** : Je m'en remettrais, mais Bones, votre sourcil …

**Tempérance** : C'est beaucoup de sang pour pas grand chose; quand l'arcade sourcilière est ouverte elle saigne énormément.

**Seeley** : Oui mais quand même, Bones vous pleurez sans même vous en rendre compte, que puis-je faire pour soulager votre douleur ?

**Tempérance** : Il n'y rien à faire, nous n'avons rien à disposition.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa descendre pour s'assoir par terre, Booth la rejoignit. Le fait de voir sa Bones souffrir autant et de ne rien pouvoir faire lui déchirait le cœur, et même si elle ne le montrait pas, c'était pareil pour elle. La fatigue commençait à se sentir. Elle regarda Booth.

**Tempérance** : Booth, je voulais vous dire merci pour tout ce ...

**Seeley** : (l'interrompant) Non.

**Tempérance** : Quoi non ?

**Seeley** : Ne me parlez pas comme si c'était vos dernières paroles.

**Tempérance** : Pourtant il faut envisager que...

**Seeley** : Arrêtez, je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Je sais qu'on peut s'en sortir et qu'on va s'en sortir, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

**Tempérance** : Rendez-vous à l'évidence : nous ne savons pas où nous somme ni depuis combien de temps, nous commençons déjà à être fatigué, nous n'avons aucune nourriture, pas d'eau non plus, nous somme tout les deux blessés, et ma blessure va sûrement s'infecter.

Brennan dit cette dernière phrase en pleurant. Elle ne réfléchissait plus avec rationalité, elle avait laissé ses émotions l'envahir.

Booth lui était stupéfait, si elle perdait espoir, comment pouvait-il encore en avoir? Il la vit frissonner et la prit dans ses bras, la frottant énergiquement pour la réchauffer, il ne prit pas en compte sa main douloureuse, il s'en fichait; ils allaient mourir.

Sans réfléchir elle déboutonna la chemise de Booth, glissa ses mains glacées sur son torse chaud, profitant de sa chaleur corporel pour se réchauffer, il avait l'air de la laisser faire, elle se blottit alors tout contre lui, sa tête juste à côté de son cœur. La situation était inappropriée, et ce besoin d'être près de lui était irrationnel, elle s'en fichait; ils aillent mourir.

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fin de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus ! Pour la prochaine, je ne sais pas si ce sera un OS ou une fic à chapitre, vous préférez quoi vous ?_**

Ils allaient mourir. C'était un fait qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait ignorer.

Elle se remémora tous ces moments passés avec Booth.

La première fois qu'ils se sont vu ce n'était pas vraiment le coup de foudre, ils avaient eu un peu de mal à s'entendre; mais la tension sexuelle était tout de même évidente, et bien présente.

Ils s'étaient embrassés et pour être honnête ils avaient tout les deux adorés ! Bones avait été envahi de sensations encore inconnues, pourtant ce n'était pas son premier baiser ! Elle avait eu envie de lui comme jamais elle n'avait eu envie d'un homme, et elle n'avait pas comprit, c'était irrationnel; elle avait prit peur et s'était enfuit en refusant de passer la nuit avec lui.

Après ça, leur relation était devenue encore plus compliquée, tous deux étaient frustrés qu'il ne se soit rien passé de plus. Mais ils avaient continué à travailler ensemble, et avaient appris à mieux se connaître et à maîtriser leurs envie l'un de l'autre.

Elle avait eu quelques aventures mais ça n'avait jamais durer longtemps. De toute façon elle ne croyait pas à l'amour. Mais grâce à Booth, petit à petit, elle avait commencé à y croire.

Sa douleur avait largement diminué, elle ne ignorait si c'était elle qui commencé à s'endormir ou si c'était le froid qui avait anesthésié sa blessure.

Booth la fixait, la détaillait. Il regardait ses jambes nues, pas étonnant qu'elle ait si froid : elle était en jupe, elle était légèrement bronzé, sa peau semblait d'une douceur extraordinaire, il mourrait d'envie de la caresser encore et encore. Et son ventre, si mince, mais pas maigre non plus, il souhaitait embrasser chaque parcelle ce ventre; pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine, tant convoitée. Son cou, d'une finesse extrême, où il voulait déposer ses lèvres, goûter sa peau, s'imprégner de son odeur qu'il aimait tant. Et pour finir, son visage, d'une beauté ravageuse, ses lèvres fines dont il s'était déjà emparé, à son plus grand plaisir, ce qui rendait son envie d'elle encore plus puissante; ses yeux bleus où il adorait se perdre; ses cheveux doux, fins, soyeux, qu'il caressait. Cette femme était la plus belle femme qu'il existait pour lui.

Ils étaient restés juste à côté de l'infime rayon de lumière de manière à pouvoir voir.

Tout à coup Booth se redressa d'un coup, serra le poing et frappa le mur, beaucoup moins fort que la première fois, c'était surtout par désespoir, il appuya sa tête contre le mur, il n'en pouvait plus de ne rien faire, il ne voulait pas que Bones, sa Bones parte.

**Seeley** : Non. Vous savez quoi on ne va pas mourir, on va s'accrocher, et on va s'en sortir.

Brennan le regardait et se leva lentement. Elle plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Booth.

**Tempérance** : Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible.

**Seeley** : Pourquoi n'avez-vous plus aucun espoir ? Vous vous en fichez ou quoi ?

**Tempérance** : De toute façon, tout le monde meurt un jour..

**Seeley** : Je sais bien mais pas comme ça, et pas aussi jeune !

Il se retourna brusquement et regarda Tempérance droit dans les yeux. Il se calma aussitôt et son regard de colère et de désespoir se transforma instantanément en un regard plein de tendresse et de désir.

**Seeley** : (chuchotant) Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais rêvé faire et que je n'ai pas fais, pas vous ?

**Tempérance** : Eh bien mon but était de devenir anthropologue, et je le suis.

**Seeley** : C'est tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu ? Rien d'autre que ça ?

**Tempérance** : Je n'aime pas les gens qui s'imaginent des propos infondés, crédules, un rêve, par définition, n'est pas réalisable.

**Seeley** : Bon sang arrêtez de rationaliser Bones. Vous avez passer votre vie à rationaliser, mais il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. Comment expliquez-vous que l'on soit coincé ici ? Pourquoi a-t-on voulu nous tuer hein ?

**Tempérance** : …

**Seeley** : Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun moyen de s'échapper ?

**Tempérance** : Euh .. je n'ai pas de réponse.

**Seeley** : Il y a des tas de choses qui ne peuvent pas s'expliquer, Bones. C'est comme ça.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, fixant ses chaussures telle une enfant démunie.

Il la saisit soudainement et la plaqua contre le mur, avec plus de douceur que de force. Elle avait mis ses mains sur son torse, par reflex. Il passa ses doigts sous son menton, et leva sa tête, l'obligeant à affronter son regard. Il caressa son visage, passant délicatement son pouce sur la plaie de Bones. Sa main se logea dans son cou.

**Seeley** : (murmurant) Mais demandez-moi pourquoi je me soucis bien plus de votre mort que de la mienne, pourquoi mon corps est brûlant alors que la pièce est glacée ou pourquoi j'ai cette irrésistible envie de vous embrasser dès que vous êtes à moins de 10 mètres de moi et là j'aurais une seule et même réponse.

Les mains de Bones descendirent vers ses abdos en une subtile caresse ce qui procura à Booth comme une décharge électrique et elle lui retira sa chemise, puis enleva son haut, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

Il serra fermement la taille de sa partenaire de sa main valide et la plaqua contre lui.

Ils se réchauffaient mutuellement, leur peau était brûlante de désir. Bones avaient les mains noués autour de cou de Booth, et ce dernier les avaient dans le bas du dos de Bones.

Front contre front, ils se regardaient tout en rapprochant leurs lèvres.

**Tempérance** : Booth..

**Seeley** : Bones ?

**Tempérance** : J'avoue que je ne crois pas beaucoup à toutes ces choses là, mais si je me fie à votre définition, bien qu'elle ne soit pas anthropologiquement prouvée …

**Seeley** : (la coupant) Bones

**Tempérance **: Si je me fie à votre définition de l'amour alors il est possible que peut être je ressente ce sentiment à votre égard.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer à ces mots. Booth imagina combien ça a du être dur pour elle de l'avouer, il la soulagea en un magnifique sourire charmeur.

**Seeley** : Moi aussi je vous aime Bones.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin en un doux baiser.

Ils étaient alors profondément heureux. Oui ils allaient mourir mais ils s'en moquaient, la seule chose qui leurs importaient étaient de profiter de leurs derniers instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


End file.
